Jade Muffer
Jade Muffer is the metahuman lived on Freak World. Althought he isn't a big shot, Jade is one of the best gambler in GRN team before left out on his own. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. His theme song is Jojo's Bizarre Adventure HoTF - Kakyoin Origin Jade Muffer is one of the GRN spy send out his mission to infiltrate YLW base for their unknown research. During the espionage, Jade was captured and being put to experiment as lab rats. Unaware what the mysterious crystal is capable of, Jade manage to sneak out and touch the crystal. However, when the crystal being absorb into Jade's body, Jade began to realized he would eventually became the target. With new found power, Jade escape the YLW base and left the GRN team to prevent them being targeted as well. Left on his own, Jade dedicates his life to use his power to help anyone while becoming a gambler in his own way. Appearance Jade Muffer is a GRN spy wears green Hat of Cards, Stealthy Scarf and Spy Specs. Personality & Behaviour Like regular spies, Jade is known to be calculative and have sharp intuition. However, Jade has the heart of compassion. He's willing to put other people to safety before himself. As a gambler, Jade is the risk taker, often take risks in his action while ultilizing his power to wager his own survival against his odds. Despite his compassion, Jade shown to be a bit arrogant when he taunts other freaks to visit their mother (which actually never happened) once defeated. Powers & Abilities Jade's main ability is to manipulate crystal and wielding them at his own will. As metahuman, Jade ultilized his ability for mid range to long range combat. His notable abilities are: *Crystal Barrier - grant him the ability to defend himself against close range opponent and often time use it to shield either himself or his allies in the fight. *Crystal Walls - his secondary defense is to create the walls of crystal capable of blocking powerful attacks. *Cyrstal Spikes - These spikes are his primary attack is capable of firing at his foe from mid to long range. Though it's range attack, Jade able to use it as homing missle or create large spikes to break down reinforce concrete wall like paper. Thus making it versatile attacks. *Crystallization - His most powerful technique is his crystallization. This ability is to turn anything into crystal include human. He's also enable to trap his foes with 20 meters long like minefield through his field of view. Jade Muffer's Crystal Magic.jpeg|Jade Muffer crystallize his foe while firing his crystal spike from his hand. Jade Muffer's Crystal Barrier and Wall.jpeg|Jade summons his crystal walls while shielding himself with crystal barrier Faults & Weakness *Despite his long range ability, Jade is known for risk-taker and lack in short range or close quarter combat. *His power can be counter either sound or vibration manipulation. Thus potentially defeated by Shriek through their abilities wise. *Jade may be metahuman but he can be killed as average human. Trivia *Jade's ability is inspired by Kakoyin from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure and Guren from Naruto Shippuden. *Despite his sharp intuiton, Jade never shown to be smart or intellectual person due to his IQ level under 110. *His green crystal is reference to the actual gemstone, that got his identity known as Jade. Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:GRN Team Category:Spies Category:Glass Cannons Category:Elementals Category:Near-normal